Endedæg
by LilyFierros
Summary: "I wish for Emrys to reveal himself to the Whole of Camelot. He must do so, or all of the kingdom will perish, including the Once and Future King. He has three days." Many things can happen on a week. How will King Arthur take to Merlin's betrayal? (My take on a magical reveal, set on s.4) Arwen, Freylin (Just to help the story). *And a special appearance from Dragoon the Great!*
1. Prologue

**Project Endedæg - Part 1  
**

**Okay, so this is my new project. I, with the help of my dear friend, RoseMarauder2799, have decided to once again (I know, right?) rewrite Secrets Discovered. So... this will be a half finished work, I will publish the first part, then take a small hiatus to write part 2. I probably won't let you with many cliffhangers, as I will most likely upload all chapters of part 1 on the same day, as well as all chapters of part 2 on the same day too. Enjoy! (AND REVIEW, PLEASE?)  
**

**PS. One more thing. This is after the coming of Arthur, with the exception that Lancelot is still alive (****He is important to the story, so, here, he never died**), Uther is dead and Arthur is king and married to Gwen.   


**Don't own Merlin!**

* * *

**Prologue.**

Merlin was lying on the floor of the cold, dirty cell, the heavy manacles on his wrists hiding a number of bruises that made him wince when he dared move them from their position. The young wizard was, in all the meanings of the word, a disaster; his robes and skin were torn and dirty, his face, which was normally pale, seemed paler: gaunt, shallow and bloodied.

His normally sparkling, happy blue eyes were showing a lot more sadness than usual, mixed with a darkness that could only be described as defeat. If any of the villagers were to look at the cell, they would see a very different version of the Merlin that they knew; a very different version of the silly, dumb, nice Merlin that everyone knew and loved. So different, that whatever poor soul they were, they would go running home – probably to hide under their pillows and never return again.

_But everything was so different now_, Merlin thought sadly.

He longed to go back in time! Back to the days when everything was okay, his secret was still that, a secret; his friends standing by him! If only he could go back just a week, when he and Arthur had still been friends; joking and messing with each other!

But now everything was messed up. Destiny was failing, _he _was failing and everything was his fault. If only he had been more careful! If only he had listened to Gaius and Kilgarrah, then he would not be locked up in the dungeons.

Not that he couldn't break free from his bindings, if he wanted to – oh, he could and not only could he do that, he was Emrys, and he could leave it all if he wanted, with just one word. Scratch that, with just a whisper, or a thought.

But he couldn't do that, didn't want to, it would only mean that he failed. It would mean that many innocents would be lost, that a new purge would start – because, really, who could stop it, now that the King knew? But most of all, how could he leave Arthur like that? It had been Merlin's fault, and he was going to stand by his friend if it was the last thing he did – as the last thing he did, because leaving would be betraying Arthur, one final, more lasting betrayal and Merlin knew he could not do that.

He could not see his friend lose his sanity like that. He could not, he would not see Arthur become another Uther, and he would definitely not stand by and let everything he stood for, everything he had fought so hard for, sacrificed so much for, tumble to the ground.

Even as he sat, waiting in the hard stone for his fate, ignoring the dripping water that echoed in his dark little cell in the dungeons; he could not forget the look on the King´s face that haunted him every time he closed his eyes.

A look that could have said millions of words, and been given to billions of people, but was now directed only at him; it expressed only one emotion.

_Hate._

King Arthur Pendragon really hated Merlin right now.

Maybe it meant that the end was near. That destiny would break, forgotten by the ages, future only remembering him as the one who failed. Maybe the end had already arrived and Merlin had not noticed it coming.

Like the guard that now stood beside the door and glared hatefully at Merlin.

"Someone's here to see you," said the guard in a hard tone, as if wondering why anyone would want to see the pitiful person in the cell.

"Who is it?" said Merlin in a raspy voice. After all, he had only been given a glass of water and a bit of bread in all the time he had been down there.

"The physician, Gaius," the guard reported, sneering.

"Oh!" exclaimed Merlin, surprised. No one had visited him yet. He had supposed that Arthur had hidden his capture from the Round table, the ones who would surely support him, always – right?

The guard stayed behind and let past an older, grim looking Gaius.

"Merlin," he said tiredly, his eyes full of concern and pain. "I'm sorry Merlin; the King has sentenced you to death."

Merlin felt his stomach shrink and he could not talk.

He shrank into the shadows, whispering with a voice that was so full of pain and oddly, hope.

"Then, it's truly the end." he breathed. "I've failed destiny and I've failed Arthur."

And he closed his eyes.

No one saw the golden glow coming upon them.


	2. Chapter 1

******Project Endedæg - Part 1  
**

**Don't own Merlin. Thank you, ****RoseMarauder2799 for all your assistance! (REVIEW, PLEASE!)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

"Rise and shine, Sire!"

Merlin's voice shook the king awake, while a sudden burst of light had him grabbing for the covers and dragging them until they covered his eyes from the painful sight.

"_Mer_lin!" Arthur grunted, irritated. He then shot up, covers long forgotten and an incredulous expression on his face. "Merlin? You are early!"

Merlin rolled his eyes and frowned. "Seriously? I really can't understand you, Arthur. If I am late, it bothers you, if I am early, it bothers you. It wouldn't matter if I was dying or if Gaius had sent me to gather herbs – you are always mad at me. No, you don't even appreciate that I brought you breakfast –"

A pillow met the manservant's face and then fell, leaving the dark haired man with an unamused expression.

"Shut up, _Mer_lin," the king ordered while he jumped out of bed to go eat his, on Arthur's opinion, small for a king breakfast – but he had long ago stopped trying to change his manservant ways, it took him nowhere. Merlin was always just that, Merlin.

"You have a very busy day today," Merlin said while he took the bed covers with a hand, frowning when he saw the state of the bed. "What have you been doing with these? Never mind." He said sighing as he saw the king ignore his question. "You've got that council meeting to attend, that speech you need to give to the farmers about, well, I've got it here somewhere; and there's that meeting you have with the Round table –"

Arthur stood up from his table, rolling his eyes about his manservant's ramble. "You are such a girl, Merlin."

"Whatever you say, your pratness."

The king moved towards the wardrobe, so that Merlin could help him dress now that he was done eating and the manservant went over the robes, choosing the most elegant ones for the meetings.

Arthur smirked as an idea formed in his head.

"You know what, Merlin? Cancel all my appointments. We are going hunting."

Merlin looked gobsmacked. "_What_ – why are we going hunting?"

"Team bonding exercise," Arthur said, as if it were obvious. The king took one of the robes from Merlin's hands and put it on. "Because the Round Table is coming with us."

"But what about the council meeting? And the speech, and –"

"That's why you'll be cancelling them, Merlin," Arthur patted Merlin´s back, seemingly encouraging, if it weren't for the manservant's wince.

"You can't cancel them!" Merlin said in a high voice.

"Of course I can! I am the King and I do not have to answer to the likes of you!*****" Arthur said, enjoying the expression on Merlin's face. The king went for his sword, now fully dressed, and walked towards the door. "What are you waiting for then, you idiot?" he called as he left.

* * *

The clink of the horse's hooves echoed around the road in the forest. It was almost the louder sound, only hidden by the loud exclamations of the horse's riders; seven of whom where men and where teasing each other mercilessly. Guinevere, being the only woman out of the eight riders, only rolled her eyes, amused by her companions and repeatedly piped out a comment – if only just to save poor Merlin (who by now was red as a tomato, but still grinning broadly), from everyone's harassment.

Currently, it was Leon who was not bothering anyone outright, but rather telling another of the knight's adventures, which incidentally, included the kind of blackmail on Gwaine that could have him blushing to his roots – if only he weren't chuckling madly in spite of himself, that is.

Gwen smiled happily at Arthur when he turned and he returned the smile, his eyes sparkling merrily in the light, before he returned to the story. This had been a great idea of his. They all had been under a lot of pressure lately and this was exactly what all of them needed. She could almost see several shadows banishing from everyone's eyes. She turned on their voices again, managing to catch the last of a story about a bet that a drunken Gwaine had made.

"…and then, Gwaine sprouted some flowers out of his –" was saying Elyan before bursting into peals of laughter, soon followed by everyone else's.

"Elyan!" Gwen admonished, but even she was cracking a smile and trying to stop her laughter.

Elyan shrugged, still laughing and clutching his sides. "What, sister? It happened!"

Lancelot nodded. "It did."

"Well, what happened next?" asked Merlin, expectantly, who like Arthur and Guinevere had not been there.

The knights turned to look at each other and burst out laughing again. "He gave them to the barista!"

Arthur and Merlin joined them gleefully. Gwaine had the decency to look ashamed of himself, or as ashamed of himself as Gwaine can be, anyway.

"Oh, poor girl," said Gwen between giggles. "What did she do?"

"What do you think?" said Leon, smiling. "She took the flowers; then slapped him, and _then_, just as he was going to go away, she threw the flowers at the back of his head."

Gwaine nodded seriously. "But for the ale, it was worth it."

Every one shook their heads at the knight in half-frustration and half-giddiness, except Merlin.

"How was all of that worth it for ale?"

Percival chuckled softly, stopping his horse beside the manservant, and threw an arm around the young man. "Don't try, Merlin. I stopped trying to figure out Gwaine years ago…"

They were all so absorbed in their antics, that they didn't notice the silent figure following them and the words that were whispered were imperceptible due to the sound of the riders' laughter.

"Soon, Emrys, I'll have my revenge."

But destiny did hear, it felt the breakthrough coming and the magic of the land burst briefly, every creature felt the pulse, understood what it meant.

Merlin felt it later as he tried to sleep among the knights, shooting up as the magic pulsed through him, his breathing erratically and his eyes gold.

"Merlin?" he heard and closed his eyes instinctively, before realizing it was just Lancelot. Figures.

"Hum?" he asked, still shocked at the earth's response to something unknown to him.

Lancelot's face appeared in his line of sight, and Merlin was not surprised that he seemed concerned. Really, every one of his friends worried way too much about him. There were more important things to worry about, like Gaius, or Camelot, or, even more important, Arthur's life.

"Are you okay?" Lancelot asked cautiously. "Your eyes are golden. Is it something to do with, you know?"

Merlin shook his head. No, no, it had nothing to do with saving Arthur, it felt way more personal than that.

"I don't know what it is," Merlin whispered, casting a nervous look to their fellowship. They were all asleep. Good. "The magic in the earth just kind of burst, I guess."

Lancelot frowned. "What could have caused that?"

"I don't know," answered Merlin, shaking his head. "It's not natural. Whatever it is, I don't think I'll like it."

They went quiet after that. It was really weird that the magic was pulsating like that, dangerous too.

"Your eyes are back to blue," commented Lancelot after a while. He stood up, clearly to return to his makeshift bed. "Try getting some sleep, Merlin."

Merlin smiled tiredly. "I will. Thanks, Lancelot."

"You're welcome," said Lancelot, chuckling softly to himself as he laid down on his side again.

And Merlin did sleep.

He slept until Gwaine shook him awake in the morning, all of them accustomed with his heavy sleeping that was a result from nightmares and rescue missions – not that anyone knew that, but everyone in the Round Table guessed that Merlin had a reason for always waking up late. Everyone, but Arthur, who just thought his manservant was really lazy and choose to ignore it.

* * *

***This is, obviously, a quote from the show. I love that chat. :D  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Project Endedæg - Part 1  
**

**Don't own Merlin. Enjoy! (Thank you, ****RoseMarauder2799**!)  


* * *

**Chapter 2.**

In the forest everything was quiet for a short moment, before a soft thud was heard that scared all the living creatures, making them run for all directions, looking like a circle expanding.

"_Mer_lin!" Arthur groaned, putting down his now useless crossbow before turning to look at his way-too-innocent looking manservant who was now on the floor.

The dark haired man grinned sheepishly before standing up with the help of Percival and Gwaine, the various trinkets in his arms clinking noisily before he managed to gather some balance.

"Sorry," Merlin apologized, still grinning. "I tripped."

Arthur rolled his eyes while Gwaine clapped Merlin on the back, earning a wince, and could not help noticing that all of them looked way too amused for their own good. Everyone knew that Merlin was not _that_ clumsy. The servant in question had been falling way too much for his normal clumsiness. What was even more frustrating was the fact that Merlin seemed to be enjoying himself immensely, more than normal when it came to hunting trips. The manservant had always hated any kind of killing, and Arthur wouldn't be surprised if Merlin had ever nursed ants back to health – that was just so Merlin. Honestly, he was such a girl.

"Idiot!" Arthur barked while crossing his arms. "How are we even going to get food for the entire kingdom if you keep scaring all of it away?"

Merlin quirked his eyebrow in such a way that Gaius's lifted eyebrows seemed tame. "Really, like you didn't plan this trip at the last thought. You must be _really_ worried about food shortage."

Arthur heard the knights chuckling madly.

"He's got a point, Princess," said Gwaine happily as he pointed at the servant, who had abandoned his Gaius glance.

"I am the King," Arthur reminded him.

"Unfortunately," he heard the knight mumbling quietly, much to the amusement of the rest of the companions.

"And I don't have to explain myself to any of you," continued Arthur, now making his way to Merlin to grab another weapon. "If I deem it like a good time to hunt, and I _want_ to hunt, then, we _will_ hunt."

Merlin snorted. "Whatever you say, clot pole."

"Idiot."

"Prat."

"Girl."

"Dollop head."

Arthur opened his mouth to continue the trade of insults, but he closed it quickly, now on alert, and grateful they had convinced Guinevere to stay on the camp. A figure clad on a dark green cloak glided into their line of view, and the King felt the knights tense behind him, drawing their swords; the mood now instantly darkening. It was just so very suspicious. The unknown person had their face covered with the hood of the cloak, casting dark shadows into its interior that only served to make Arthur more wary. Everything about the figure seemed to scream 'druid', for the shape of the cloak, and its colour was of the ones that Arthur recognized as having a druidic symbolism. It also helped that the brochure of the cloak had on it a very druidic, very magical, very old symbol that Arthur swore he had seen somewhere else.

"Identify yourself!" Arthur demanded of the figure, his sword pointing towards it, even if Arthur knew it would make no difference if the person decided to act. Druids, he knew, were peaceful souls, but the King couldn't be so sure if _this_ one was.

The dark druid laughed a sound so terrible and full of malice, of evil, that Arthur felt Merlin shudder behind him, and even he couldn't stop a wince.

"It is not the time for me to show myself, Arthur Pendragon," the druid spoke harshly, but they could now deduce that it was a young man that was hidden within that cloak. "Nor it is you who I wish to deal with."

This greatly confused the members of the Round Table. What did he want then?

The druid took a step more. "It is not me who shall reveal himself. I have another in mind to fulfill that word."

Arthur heard Merlin gasp in realization, but the King was focused entirely on the danger. He'd deal with Merlin later.

"Who are you talking about?" Leon asked, hesitantly.

"Simple, Knight," said the druid. "I wish for Emrys to reveal himself to the Whole of Camelot. He must do so, or all of the kingdom will perish, including the Once and Future King."

Arthur frowned. "We know no Emrys."

"But he does know you," said the druid, and Arthur could easily imagine him smirking. "And he will understand. He has three days. Three days before I destroy Camelot."

And muttering some unintelligible words, the druid vanished. Arthur turned to his group of knights, his eyes taking on the sight of two of them. Merlin and Lancelot seemed to exchange some meaningful looks, and the knight's palm was on the servant's shoulder, but neither of them seemed to want to explain.

"Who the hell is Emrys?" Arthur asked, angrily at the threat.

"I don't know, sire," Leon answered, looking as confused as Arthur felt. The King looked at the other men. Gwaine seemed confused too, Lancelot and Merlin had the same nearly blank, somehow worried looks – they were planning something, that's for sure – but Percival was looking pale.

"Percival?" Arthur inquired, and the knight snapped his gaze on him. "Want to share something?"

The knight sighed. "I've heard that name before. Before meeting Lancelot on my travels I heard many things. Once, I encountered this group of druids, not like the one we just met, but really peaceful ones. They told wonderful stories about an awaited king, the best of them all, the Once and Future King; and his guide and protector, Emrys."

The group listened with rapt attention to Percival's voice. They had never heard him speak so much at once.

"Go on, Percival," Arthur encouraged him.

The big knight took a deep breath. "Emrys means immortal, and he is one the druids have waited for years. Some of them say he is their leader, their king, and all of them agree on one thing. Emrys is…and will ever be, the most powerful warlock to ever live."

* * *

Merlin stormed into Gaius chambers, the druid's words still on his head. What the rest of the hunting expedition didn't know, was that while the druid had talked to them physically, another voice had slipped into Merlin's mind.

_Emrys, _the voice said.

_Mordred, _Merlin said, stunned. He hadn't expected the dark druid to be the small child Arthur had once rescued. _What do you pretend with this?_

_Emrys, you fool, _the man laughed. _Why wouldn't I want this, what couldn't I pretend with this? You killed my people, that day when you showed Morgana to us. You didn't do anything to stop them!_

Merlin winced. He had regretted many decisions, Morgana and Mordred being amongst them.

Merlin knew that Mordred would keep his promise to kill Arthur and Camelot, the druid was destined to do so, but if Merlin could keep it from happening, if giving up on Emrys meant saving Camelot, the Merlin would do it.

"Merlin!" Gaius exclaimed, surprised, and letting some books fall to the floor. You scared me – What happened?" he said at seeing the warlock's face.

"We found Mordred on the forest," Merlin said with a guarded voice. "He threatened to kill Arthur, to destroy Camelot if Emrys didn't reveal himself."

Gaius's expression turned to one of horror. "You must not reveal yourself as Emrys, Merlin. It would do not good, not to you nor to Arthur."

"I know, Gaius," Merlin bellowed. "I know. You have told me time and time again of that, you need to do so no more. But what choice do I have? If I don't do it, everything will be lost. You know Mordred won't hesitate in killing Arthur."

"Merlin," Gaius look softened. "Promise me you will think this through - that you will try to find another way to stop this. That you will try to defeat Mordred first, and then, and only _if_ you fail, then you can start thinking about letting your secret be known, alright?"

Merlin closed his eyes, knowing deep inside that he wouldn't find a way to defeat the druid in three days, but still agreed with the physician, if only to stop the man from worrying.

Gaius smiled in relief. "Good. Now, come to the table, I've saved your dinner."

Merlin spent the first and second day of the time he had trying to do as Gaius had suggested. He asked Arthur for those days, but the warlock suspected that the prat hadn't even noticed he had left, too immersed in finding Emrys. The dark haired man had gone through every enchantment he knew, practiced everything, but he knew it would do no good if he couldn't even find the druid. How could he stop someone who wasn't there? Too bad his book didn't include searching spells, for they would have been very useful.

He had barely slept, focused on researching, and he was feeling too tired. He felt too sleepy. The words were blurring in front of him, and finally, closing his eyes, sleep won and his head crashed against the book, now far asleep.

_Merlin._

Merlin twitched, but his eyes reminded closed. _Not now. I'm sleeping._

_Merlin. _ The voice sounded amused. _I need to discuss something with you, young warlock._

Merlin groaned, lifting his head from the table. He was sure that some of the words were etched into his face, but he didn't care. That stupid dragon.

_Alright, _said Merlin sleepily. _I'm on my way._

_I'll wait for you, young warlock._

As Merlin lifted himself from the table, he felt his muscles grunt. He was very sore from the position in which he had fallen asleep. He made a mental note not to fall asleep in that way ever again. Better save his poor aching back.

The warlock sloppily made his way through the city without complications, a lazy wave of his hand making sure that all the guards were occupied when he passed through. Really, sneaking in and out was _way_ too easy for someone with magic.

Finally, he arrived on the clearing where he usually met with the Great Dragon, and wasn't surprised to see the old creature already there, and watching him with amusement. Alright, so he did have ink on his face.

"What do you want, Killgarrah?"

The dragon went serious.

"I've heard of Mordred's threat, Merlin," the dragon spoke. "I've come to warn you not to take heed of the druid's words."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Not you too!"

"This is a very pressing matter, Merlin!" the dragon admonished. "One that followed through will have consequences you won't expect. Destiny has spoken, and I trust you have heard its roar. The time of prophesies is coming to a start, but you must pass a final test."

Merlin breathed in wonderment. "So that's what it was! Destiny!"

"Indeed," the dragon said, smoke floating from his snout in impatience. "There is one thing you must do to help the future of Albion, young warlock, for that which is will never be the same. You must take whatever risks, follow whatever instructions you have as to not to fail or the disguise which once was will stop its flow and everything will tumble."

Merlin groaned. It was too late at night for this. He was way too asleep for this. "More riddles?"

The dragon gave him a look of reprimand. "Remember my words, young warlock."

And with that, leaving Merlin as confused as ever, he spread his wings, and flew away.

"Wait!" Merlin yelled, but it was too late. Great, he thought. Now what was he supposed to do? Tomorrow was the last day, and he didn't have any idea on how to defeat Mordred. His muscles were all throbbing, not unlike the way they did when he drowned that potion and became –

Wait a minute. A smile spread on Merlin's face. That would totally do it.


	4. Chapter 3

**Project Endedæg - Part 1  
**

**Don't own Merlin. Review! Enjoy! (Thank you, ****RoseMarauder2799**!)  


* * *

**Chapter 3.**

Outside the council chambers, a figure was advancing; tall, lean and pale with long white hair and clad in red robes, walking with the aid of a staff and glaring at whoever that dared to stare.

This figure was the man known as Dragoon the Great, and every single guard and Knight knew that he was a dangerous man to deal with, they all had been told by the now King Arthur that the sorcerer had killed the late King Uther – but they also knew of the threat established by another sorcerer, a druid, which timeline ended soon and they had been told by King Arthur to let pass any trespasser to the Council Chambers as they could easily be the Emrys everyone was waiting for.

Leo, the guard stationed in front of said chamber's door gulped when the man stopped in front of him. There was something about the man, he could feel the sheer power radiating from him and oddly enough, it made him feel comforted, not threatened and it only made Leo more cautious of him.

Said man, if he could really be called that, leaned softly on his white staff, making some large strands of hair fall in between.

"So, what are you waiting for, guard!" the man snapped in an amused, eccentric, rusty voice.

Leo winced, slowly backing from both the man and the doors. He sincerely didn't want to be anywhere near those chambers when the sorcerer entered them. "S-sorry," he said, but the man took no notice as he noisily threw open the doors, making any noise inside the chambers die out immediately.

"You!" King Arthur yelled, standing from his seat, and everyone seated followed, hands moving to their swords, their capes flowing almost like blood. Leo gulped once again and closed the doors behind the elder, preventing him from seeing the commotion going on inside, and let himself relax slightly. At least he wasn't in the line of fire anymore.

Arthur couldn't believe his eyes. There was no way that the man that had killed his father was standing proudly in front of him. His sight went red for a moment and he felt the embarrassment that he had fought ever since Uther's death dawn on him. He had been so naïve, bringing someone with magic to cure the king.

"What are you doing here, Dragoon?" Arthur bellowed furiously, and he felt himself being irritated when the man rolled his eyes at the knight's attack positions.

"I've heard of the notice made by Camelot's enemies," the old man said, with his voice as annoying as ever. "I've come to make heed of it."

Arthur frowned at the memory of the threat made by the druid. How could this man call it a notice? He then gasped at the meaning of Dragoon's words.

"You mean to say, sorcerer," he said incredulous. "That you are the Emrys the druid talked about?"

"That's right!" barked the old man, and he made a mock bow. "Emrys, at your service."

"That's impossible!"

The man opened his mouth to say something, but a sudden whirlwind of air stopped him. Arthur saw him frown, his eyes now cold and his mouth a very thin line.

A figure stepped out the wind and Arthur drew his sword when he identified the same druid that had threatened them in the forest.

"You!" Arthur exclaimed for the second time that day, but no matter, the druid's attention was focused on Dragoon, or Emrys, or whatever.

"You think, Emrys, that I am a fool?" Oh, so he _was_ Emrys. "You thought you could survive it all by uncovering yourself in this way, but you are wrong!"

Emrys took a step forward. "You are the one that's wrong, and you know it. I've done what you want, and you must not harm either Camelot or Arthur."

The druid laughed coldly. "You think this will stop my plans? You may be the one from prophesies, Emrys, but I have learned a trick or two since I last saw you."

Emrys startled. "You wouldn't," he said stonily.

"Try me," the druid said with a sneer as his hand faced the now terrified sorcerer. "_Déanfar Creata lena é i bhfolach a léiriú*****_"

Slowly, the man that Arthur had known as Dragoon started to change before his eyes. His hair became shorter and darker, his skin stretched until becoming smooth and clear, his eyes became younger, clearer, more familiar than ever before. There, in front of Arthur was his best friend, his loyal manservant and it was stormy blue eyes that looked at him from the place where Emrys had stood. Merlin.

Arthur dimly heard the others in the chamber gasp, but he was too focused in the implications that this revelations caused to care. Merlin had magic? How could that be possible? Like anyone would let the clumsy man near a library, let alone a book of spells! But the proof was staring at him in the face. It had to be true, Merlin had magic. If he didn't, how could he had been transformed into the old man? But then, Merlin must be evil. Magic was evil, Arthur had seen it enough in his live to know it was, and so, Merlin who had magic could only be evil too. Yes, that was it. Not only was Merlin evil, but he was a murderer too. Merlin was Dragoon, and Dragoon the Great had killed Uther. Merlin had killed his father. Arthur repressed his yell of fury. So, that night that Merlin had stayed awake with Arthur grieving, was it only so he could see the pain in Arthur's eyes? Was it only so he could joyously celebrate what was surely a tyrant's death to him? Yes, that made sense.

Merlin held his gaze for a moment, looking at him with pained, sad eyes and then turned towards the now chuckling druid.

"No!" he exclaimed furiously, his eyes widening when he saw the druid start to disappear. "How could you, Mordred!"

The name registered in Arthur's brain, but he ignored it for the moment. This was too much, way too much for him at the moment. He felt Gwen's hand on his arm, and he looked at her, his expression probably confused, before returning to the scene in front of him.

"You brought this to yourself, Emrys," Mordred sneered. "You caused the deaths of my family, of my friends, and for that you had to pay."

"I never meant to hurt anyone!" Merlin stumbled back with the accusation, sadness more prominent in his eyes.

"Yet you did!" Mordred yelled, before disappearing just as he had appeared.

The conversation now over, everyone turned to look at the King, who was still stunned.

"Everyone should leave now," growled Arthur while glaring at the servant. The rest of the expectators looked between the king and the manservant and quickly decided to leave. "Yes, Sir Gwaine, that includes you."

The knight in question scowled, but then followed Guinevere and the knights, closing the door and leaving Arthur with Merlin.

Said man knelt on the floor submissively, looking dejected while Arthur circled him like a predator looking for food.

"You have magic," it was not a question, Merlin noticed, but rather a fact. But really, even Arthur wasn't that unobservant to not have deduced that from the last minutes.

"Yes."

Arthur nodded, his face set as a stone, and his hands clenched.

"You are Dragoon," Arthur stated once more, and then continued. "You killed my father."

Merlin winced at the reminder of his mistakes. "Arthur, I – I didn't mean to. Mor – Morgana…"

Arthur pointed his sword at him, and Merlin stopped in fear. "You are a murderer!"

Merlin gasped when the sword made a swift cut against his cheek, and he stared at Arthur incredulously, not daring to believe that he would do such a thing; the warm blood started to spill from the cut, starting to fall through his neck. He didn't need to check to know that his heart was breaking into places, having to blink furiously to stop the tears proved it.

"Magic is evil!" Arthur panted, placing the tip of his sword against Merlin's neck, making him gulp noisily and try to back away. "I hate you!"

Merlin nodded, resigned to whatever words came out of Arthur's mouth, whatever actions he would take against him. He deserved every one of them.

"I am sorry, Sire," he apologized while looking at the floor. He could not stand to see Arthur's hateful eyes again. "Do whatever you must do."

Arthur pinched his nose while turning to the door. "Guards!"

The man Merlin knew to be named Leo opened the door, and stepped inside cautiously. "Sire?"

Arthur turned his back on Merlin while answering. "Take Merlin to the dungeons and place him on the top security cell we have for magic users."

Leo looked confused. "Merlin, sire?"

Arthur exploded. "Do it, NOW!"

"Alright," Leo said, while several more guards stepped through the door. They all restrained Merlin (not that he would try to run, anyway) and led him out the door. The last he saw of Arthur before the door closed was that of his trembling back, his golden head bowed, but then there was nothing but dark wood.

* * *

***'_Déanfar Creata lena é i bhfolach a léiriú'_ is a rough translation from the English '_That which is hidden shall be shown'_, to Irish.**


	5. Chapter 4 - A special treat

**Project Endedæg - Part 1  
**

**Don't own Merlin. Enjoy! Review! (Thank you, ****RoseMarauder2799**!)  


* * *

**Chapter 3.  
**

"Sire?"

Arthur turned to the owner of the voice to see Agravaine standing by the table.

"What's the matter, uncle? I am not in the best of moods and wish to be left alone."

It had been several days since he had thrown Merlin to the dungeons, and Arthur still felt the burning rage he had felt the moment Dragoon/Emrys had changed into his manservant; but now, he also felt a deep sadness, a deep sense of grief and a growing insecurity. His heart had suffered too much; it had been betrayed so many times. He had lost his best friend like he had lost Morgana, like he had lost his father and mother: to magic. For the first time on his life, he could understand where his father's deep hatred for magic came from.

"I just wish to point out, Arthur, that while I agree completely on your decision to imprison the traitor, you must consider something else."

Arthur turned to look at his uncle incredulously.

"Consider something else than such an impossible situation? Consider something else that sending my best – my manservant to the dungeons in such a fashion? Tell me, uncle, what else should I consider?"

It was with some kind of guilty pleasure that Arthur noticed his Uncle wincing at his tone of voice, but his world still seemed blurred for him to really care. Despite reacting so strongly that day a week ago, he still wasn't sure what to do about it. It all seemed slower now that Merlin was away, like he shouldn't decide what to do with him, and just let him rot below the castle.

"It just seemed worth pointing out that the people, the council and nearby kingdoms seems to think you are going soft. What, with you only imprisoning the sorcerer instead of demanding immediate execution, some are starting to think you are no longer fit to control a kingdom. No longer_ trustworthy_, they say."

Arthur nearly growled at the impertinence of the word, of Agravaine, of the distrust he had caused in his own kingdom.

"I just wanted to make sure, sire," Agravaine said, almost smugly. "That you knew these facts before you decide, and so you can do so. It wouldn't do to the kingdom to have an unworthy king."

Arthur sighed in his blurred state. He did not wish to see Merlin die. He was a criminal, but Arthur didn't trust himself to not wanting to aid the man in surviving. For so long he had been his friend, his brother…

"_Who do you think you are, the king?"_

"_No, I am his son, Arthur."_

"_How long have you been training to be a prat?"_

"_You can't address me like that."_

"_I'm sorry. How long have you been training to be a prat, my Lord?"_

"_I think my dog can catch better than you."_

"_Probably because you treat him better."_

"_I want you to swear to me what you're telling me is true."_

"_I swear it's true."_

"_Then I believe you."_

"_You managed to knock me out?"_

"_Yes, with a lump of wood."_

"_I just didn't fit in anymore. I wanted to find somewhere that I did."_

"_Had any luck?"_

"_I'm not sure yet."_

"_I had no idea you were so keen to die for me."_

"_Trust me; I can hardly believe it myself."_

"_Look at the bright side! You still got me!"_

"_Is that supposed to cheer me up?"_

"_Well, despite appearances, Merlin isn't stupid."_

"_I wanted you to know, I never doubted you."_

"_I am an open book."_

"_I don't believe that for a second."_

"_What would you know about magic, Merlin?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_If I need a servant in the next life…"_

"_Don't ask me."_

"_Describe Dollop head."_

"_In two words?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Prince Arthur."_

"_It is your fate to be the greatest King Camelot has ever known, and your victory today will be remembered for every age until the end of time."_

"_I'm going to be at your side - like I always am, protecting you."_

"Arthur?"

"_Destinies are troublesome things. You feel trapped? Like your whole life has been planned out for you and you've got no control over anything and sometimes you don't even know if what destiny has decided is really the best thing at all."_

"_Merlin, for once, leave me in peace. Please."_

"_I understand. Your father lied to you about Morgana - I don't know why, I'm sure he had his reasons - but now is not the time for that. He is still your father. He needs you. Camelot needs you."_

"_I've known her all my life. How could she do this to us?"_

"_I can't answer that. But you have a duty to your father, to your people... You can't give up on them now."_

"Arthur?" Agravaine repeated, irritated.

Arthur closed his eyes slowly, almost as if it caused him pain – he didn't want to kill Merlin, not really – but the Kingdom needed him, and if there was anything Merlin and he had agreed on, it had been Camelot's sake. "Alright, Uncle, you are right, Camelot needs me. Give the order. Merlin is – Merlin is to be executed tomorrow at dawn."

Arthur placed his head on his hands, covering his watering eyes, not seeing Agravaine's evil and satisfied smile.

* * *

"That arsehole!" Gwaine thundered. "That _bloody princess_!"

"Gwaine," said Lancelot hesitantly. He wanted to stop Gwaine before he started shouting his worse curse words, but he couldn't say that he wasn't thinking the same about the royal.

"You know that he bloody deserves it!"

Lancelot sighed as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. He couldn't imagine how Merlin was feeling; he probably was so depressed by now. Not for the first time, the Knight wished that he were able to visit the warlock, but Arthur had prohibited it.

"Cursing Arthur won't help in any way, Gwaine."

Gwaine deflated, and Lancelot was surprised to see him so defeated.

"I know," Gwaine sighed sadly. "It's just, Merlin is my first friend; and he is just, well – Merlin. Alright, he has magic, but that doesn't excuse Arthur for killing his best friend!"

"No, no, it doesn't," Lancelot said, quietly, before sitting down beside Gwaine. "That's why we are going to help him."

Gwaine perked up. "Help him? How? You don't mean to escape?"

Lancelot smiled slightly.

"That, my friend, is exactly what I meant."


End file.
